


【米英｜國人組】國家墳場／The Graveyard for the Nations

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [19]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 國設，米英＋英國上司－邱吉爾緊跟著青年的步伐，朝著對方的背影大聲問：「有什麼話需要我轉達嗎？」美國青年在那光芒中轉過身來，身軀輪廓被反襯得清晰，背光之中他看不清青年的表情。「——等著我！」那聲音落在夾著塵埃的光芒之中。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 13





	【米英｜國人組】國家墳場／The Graveyard for the Nations

"If the last raven leaves the Tower, disaster will strike Britain." 

蘇格蘭場的警官們向他匯報這次空襲的傷亡和損失，德國那自稱為「帝國驕傲」的梅塞施密特戰機投下的炸彈把倫敦炸得千瘡百孔。

這一次大轟炸來得兇猛，不僅那些靠近工廠的區域到處可見硝煙和廢墟和燒毀的建築，連克服過無數風雨災害的倫敦塔都沒能逃過一劫。

「恐怕連倫敦塔那些烏鴉也所剩無幾了……」一位警官說，語氣裡是無盡的低落。

英國首相不禁想起了那個傳說。

「假如連最後一隻烏鴉也離開倫敦塔，災難就會降臨大不列顛。」

民眾對戰爭的抵觸情緒越發濃烈，幾乎溢滿倫敦上空，也瀰漫著整個唐寧街10號。

溫斯頓.邱吉爾能嗅到那氣味——屬於恐懼的氣味。他的背脊止不住一陣顫栗。

即便他本人表現得如何果敢、如何決斷，若國民失去了信心與希望，這個國家便不會有完整的未來。他舉起拐杖在地面上戳了兩下，佯裝冷靜地朝警官們揮了揮手：「做好援救工作之後，找人清點一下烏鴉的數字，迅速補充回來吧。」

人們各自抹了下被塵與火熏黑了的臉，離開了唐寧街10號的地下軍情室。

邱吉爾無數次警告自己，絕對不能透露出怯弱的姿態。

政客們夾著尾巴匆忙地躲進這地下軍情要塞，向來講究體面的英國人們衣衫狼狽地擠在地下鐵躲避——現實已經足夠慘淡。

況且，他有太多不能說。

——「英國」不見了。

在這場毫無預警的敵襲過後，他調動警力盡可能救助傷亡者，在慶幸大部分能做決策的人都在、並且還勉強保持冷靜之外，卻發現他們哪裡也找不到「最重要」的那位青年的身影——那位英國青年，「英國」本身。

為此，邱吉爾派出了貼身保衛內閣要員的精銳軍人，派出了熟悉這城市各個隱秘角落的情報人員，這些人日夜在外到處尋覓，內心祈禱著這不是英國本土淪陷的徵兆——而英國青年卻毫無踪影。

是生、是死？是傷、是殘、是被綁架？無從得知。

在被德國空襲過後的恐懼中發生了這樣的事件，必須對外保密，也只能保密；甚至連對國王和皇室成員，也必須暫時隱瞞——那都是些守不住秘密的傢伙——老政客只告訴他們最近形勢緊張，讓他們的祖國留在唐寧街10號的地下軍情室更安全，暫時不該隨意外出。

——不能再引發更多的恐慌了。

－

前幾天國王又陸續給他打過幾次電話，電話這邊，邱吉爾只能按壓著自己的焦慮一再推諉；直到這一天國王直接派人送來加密信，命令他前往白金漢宮批示，他心知這件事已經瞞不住了。

他在更換衣裝的時候把一向安排在中午的佐餐酒一口氣喝完，心想這也許就是英國的命運吧——也是時候跟皇室攤牌，讓他們明白這個國家此時面臨的危機了。

就在他戴上帽子拿上拐杖，準備乘坐專用車輛前往皇宮前，他的秘書一路小跑過來攔住了他，在他面前站穩腳跟時上氣不接下氣：「……找到他了！他在、在那裡！」

邱吉爾手一哆嗦差點弄掉了拐杖，他讓秘書領著他快步往會議室的方向走，邊從對方嘴裡了解情況，說是有位不曾謀面的青年找到了他們的祖國，兩人的身影一出現在唐寧街10號門口秘書就跑來報告了。

—

邱吉爾從未設想過眼前這樣的光景。

一位穿著飛行員外套的高大青年，正雙臂橫抱著他們苦苦尋覓的英國，站在會議室正中間，微笑著看匆忙衝進室內的兩人。

老政客警覺地評估對方懷裡英國的安危，仍昏迷中的他們的祖國，額頭和手臂都纏著繃帶，軍服上沾了不少塵埃，但四肢完好，也沒有嚴重出血的痕跡。

——英國還在。

邱吉爾不禁暗暗舒了一口氣。

然而在慶幸英國還「活著」的此刻，他心中難免一陣酸楚，那位向來矜持優雅、他總引以為傲的祖國的身姿，在對面那位青年健壯的臂膀裡，只顯得蒼白又瘦小。

——那明明曾是……日不落的帝國啊。

老政客把視線重新移到那位青年的臉上，緩緩說道：「非常感謝您。請問該怎麼稱呼您…⋯」一開口才發現自己居然無意識地用上了敬語。

對面的青年確實年輕，但渾身上下有著一股從容不迫，那不合時宜地揚起的嘴角洋溢著自信。

「我找到他了。」

對方並沒有正面回答他的問題。

——這聲音太熟悉了。

邱吉爾覺得自己似乎在哪裡聽過這嗓音——非常像是幾個月前與身處加拿大的Ｘ營地的羅斯福總統通話時，電話那頭傳來的年輕聲音：「要攔截無線電，又要破解摩斯密碼和加密情報，還得會招募和滲透，我看乾脆把它命名為『九頭蛇中心』怎麼樣？」在嚴肅通話中突然冒出這種半開玩笑半帶認真的話語，讓邱吉爾吃驚不少以至於印象深刻。

英國首相清了清嗓子，定下神來打量青年的衣裝和面容：棕色的美式飛行員外套，有著一頭濃金色頭髮，眼鏡下的藍色眼睛澄亮，像有著不容人拒絕的威懾力——稍稍被他前額那一撮逆重力翹起的頭髮緩衝了點。

似乎上一次親身前往華盛頓.D.C拜訪白宮請求戰爭援助的時候，那個從橢圓型辦公室快步溜到南草坪的青年，也穿著類似這樣帶毛領的外套……

老政客依稀記得自己那時候還好奇羅斯福這樣古板的傢伙，身邊怎麼會有那樣隨意地在橢圓形辦公室出入的年輕顧問，然而他還沒來得及細想，就被加拿大那邊來的外交人員的問候給打斷了。

——我應該更警覺的。邱吉爾暗暗自責起來。

他早該在那時候就猜出這位青年是什麼「人物」的。

和對方懷裡意識不清的那位青年——他的祖國一樣，擁有著年輕的面容，背負著各自國家百年或千年歷史，榮光與罪惡，隨著政治決斷而邁向不同命運的「國家化身」——名為「美利堅合眾國」的青年。

在此前，儘管邱吉爾一再在公開演講和私底下懇求美國支援，但羅斯福卻總是遺憾地回覆還沒和國會達成共識，或是沒得到大部分民眾支持。

英國首相還記得美國總統在電話裡那沉重又帶著猶豫的話語：「抱歉……美國的國家意志還沒走到那裡。」

——美國的國家意志？

這就是美國的國家意志了吧。

眼前這個青年就這樣、懷抱著英格蘭，站立在這屬於大不列顛的土地上了。他的強壯臂膀那樣牢固地支撐著英國人的身軀。

老政客決定略去所有冗餘的問話，開口就問：「美利堅合眾國——你是在哪裡找到『英國』的？」

「國家墳場。」美國乾脆地回答，似乎很樂意和這機敏不說廢話的政客打交道的樣子。

國家墳場……

——倫敦根本沒有這個地名。他至今為止的認知裡也從未有過這個地名。

邱吉爾不自覺打了個冷顫，雙眼死死盯著美國懷裡的英國。

英國的身姿蜷縮，仍低垂著頭，從老政客的角度只看到青年的睫毛無意識地輕顫著，似醒非醒。

察覺到英國首相的姿態過於緊張，美國吹了聲口哨，眨眨眼，笑著說：「他很快就會醒了。」

然後他把英國橫放到會客室的沙發上——美國人看上去骨骼強健，但在安置英國青年時動作卻很輕柔。接著他蹲下身來，盯著英國的臉龐注視了一陣，才重新站起身。

老政客無從知道「國家墳場」到底具體位於何處，而美國又是如何找到傷痕累累的英國。

他也不知道美國到底花了多少時間，是飛行或是航海跨越了漫無邊際的大西洋來到這個島國，然後又是用什麼方法從那個所謂的「國家墳場」裡把英國帶來這裡的。

但他非常確定自己在美國的眼睛裡看到了不尋常。

那種奇妙的、說不清楚的——和那自信隨意的性格有著明顯反差的——溫柔和牽掛。

「那我走啦。」美國突然說。

邱吉爾一愣：「您不等他醒來嗎？」

青年站直了身軀，既沒有點頭也沒有搖頭，而是再次望向英國蒼白安靜的臉龐。

邱吉爾覺得那一定不是他的錯覺。

他在過去兩年裡反复向英國的民眾、向羅斯福總統和美國的政客、向世人所提及的，那跨越歷史的牽絆、那不受大西洋距離阻擾的情感。

——這些是真實存在的。

英國首相太過了解美國的政治環境，太了解羅斯福總統每次婉拒他時那些話語裡的保留和無奈，但面前青年那雙彷彿容納著天空的眼睛，此時裝著的全是英國。在這一刻，老政客覺得英國將會好的——他相信英國會好的。

美利堅合眾國的意志已經在這裡了。

然後他看到美國深呼吸了一口氣，隨意地揮了揮手，打開會客室的門便一路朝外走去。

邱吉爾緊跟著青年的步伐，朝著對方的背影大聲問：「有什麼話需要我轉達嗎？」 

地下室通向地面的門在那話語聲中敞開，大片的陽光帶著算不上潔淨的空氣粉塵一同傾斜下來，遮蔽了首相的視線。

美國青年在那光芒中轉過身來，身軀輪廓被反襯得清晰，背光之中他看不清青年的表情。

「——等著我！」那聲音落在夾著塵埃的光芒之中。

― Fin ―

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 發生在1940年秋季。背景事件的時間線是1940年9月—1941年5月，德國對倫敦施行的大空襲；1941年8月米英簽訂《大西洋憲章》；1941年12月日本襲擊珍珠港後，美國正式參戰。
> 
> 2\. Ｘ營地(Camp X)：位於加拿大安大略湖的情報樞紐，1941年正式成立，在美國因為《中立法案》制約還沒正式參與二戰時，美英（&英屬加拿大）三方用來交換情報、訓練情報員的地方。Ｘ營地有直線電話可以直接打到渥太華、紐約、華盛頓.D.C、倫敦的重要部門。營地的核心部門名稱就叫「九頭蛇」（Hydra）。


End file.
